Various Information Technology (IT) domains apply machine virtualization techniques. Example virtualization systems are provided, for example, by VMware, Inc. (Palo Alto, Calif.). Cisco Systems, Inc. (San Jose, Calif.), provides server virtualization networking technology called VN-Link. The VN-Link technology is described, for example, in a Cisco Solution Overview entitled “Introduction to Cisco VN-Link Network Services,” September, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.